Diabetes Mellitus is an incurable chronic disease in which the body does not produce or properly utilize insulin. Insulin is a hormone produced by the pancreas that regulates blood sugar (glucose). In particular, when blood sugar levels rise, e.g., after a meal, insulin lowers the blood sugar levels by facilitating blood glucose to move from the blood into the body cells. Thus, when the pancreas does not produce sufficient insulin (a condition known as Type 1 Diabetes) or does not properly utilize insulin (a condition known as Type II Diabetes), the blood glucose remains in the blood resulting in hyperglycemia or abnormally high blood sugar levels.
The vast and uncontrolled fluctuations in blood glucose levels in people suffering from diabetes cause long-term, serious complications. Some of these complications include blindness, kidney failure, and nerve damage. Additionally, it is known that diabetes is a factor in accelerating cardiovascular diseases such as atherosclerosis (hardening of the arteries), leading to stroke, coronary heart disease, and other diseases. Accordingly, one important and universal strategy in managing diabetes is to control blood glucose levels.
One element of managing blood glucose levels is the monitoring of blood glucose levels. Conventional in vitro techniques, such as drawing blood samples, applying the blood to a test strip, and determining the blood glucose level using colorimetric, electrochemical, or photometric test meters, may be employed. Another technique for monitoring glucose levels uses an in vivo analyte monitoring system, which measures and stores sensor data representative of glucose levels automatically over time.
Unlike conventional in vitro blood glucose monitoring approaches, in vivo analyte monitoring systems use an insertable or implantable in vivo sensor that is positioned to be in contact with interstitial fluid of a user for a period of time to detect and monitor glucose levels. Prior to use of an in vivo sensor, at least a portion of the sensor is positioned under the skin. An applicator assembly can be employed to insert the sensor into the body of the user. For insertion of the sensor, a sharp engaged with the sensor, pierces the skin of the user and is then removed from the body of the user leaving the sensor in place. The in vivo-positioned sensor can be connected to other system components such as sensor electronics contained in a unit that can be held onto the skin.
To realize fully the advantages associated with such systems, what is needed are applicator systems configured to handle insertion, as well as packaging and user interface issues, that are easy-to-use, reliable and minimize both user inconvenience and pain. The present invention provides such solutions and additional or alternative advantages as described below and/or as may be appreciated by those of skill in the art upon review of the subject disclosure.